During ejection events, an ejection seat may be propelled from a cockpit. A parachute system may then be employed to reduce the air velocity of the ejection seat and deliver the seat safely to land or sea. Drogue parachutes may deploy rapidly in response to the seat ejecting from the cockpit. The drogue parachute may decelerate and stabilize the ejection seat to enable safe deployment of a main parachute. In some instances, with heavier aircrew, for example, the clearance between an ejecting seat and the passing tail of an aircraft may be minimal. A drogue parachute pulling the seat aft, towards the tail of the aircraft, may cause a collision between the drogue chute and the tail of the aircraft or the ejecting seat and the tail of the aircraft.